Jevik? Pt 2
Jevik Pt 2 is the thirty-seventh episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals and the ninth episode of the second season. It is the direct sequel to Jevik?, as well as the longest completed episode in the series. Jevik? Pt 3 would remain incomplete, but the content released ended up being significantly longer. Production The production began immediately after the release of Jevik? and then a teaser of the episode was posted on September 9, 2013, under the title of Jevik? Pt2. Production was then ceased for several months, due to a physical inability to work on it on the part of Ids5621. The episode went under a major re-write in April 2014, and production began once again. The title "Mistake", while the production title of the episode, was dropped for the release in favor of simply Jevik? Pt 2. On top of scenes filmed prior to the re-write being scrapped, a few extra scenes with Onipex were deleted to reduce the running time. In scenes with the cafe, blue screening was initially planned to be utilized to create windows. However, in Ids5621's eyes, the effects ended up looking subpar and distracting, so opted to leave the blue squares as decoration. Episode Synopsis For the full episode, click here. , leaving New Tehktra]] The episode begins with Jevik and Pyrex on a subway headed away from New Tehktra. Jevik suggests they "get off" at Agrav, which makes Pyrex think of and request a look at his mirror. Clearly disapproving, Jevik complies and Pyrex starts to admires himself before transitioning to the introduction. Next, Pyrex and Jevik are shown in a bed together, having bought a room for the night at a hotel in Agrav. Both are uncomfortable, and fight for the covers in the dark until Pyrex apparently falls off and decides to sleep on the floor. Cutting to the next morning, Onipex starts working at his office. His work is distracted by his thoughts of Jevik, and the guilt he feels for influencing the Po-Matoran to skip town. He tries to convince himself he’s better off without Jevik, but his guilt continues to bother him. At the peak of his frustration, fellow co-worker Pev walks up to ask a question, and Oni unintentionally lashes out in anger and scares his fellow staff-member away. Meanwhile, Jevik and Pyrex are discussing necessities to buy at a store in Agrav. Their indecisiveness frustrates the store-owner, who asks if they’re ever going to order. Pyrex and Jevik rudely chastise him for interrupting their conversation, causing the store-owner to demand them to pay for their items or get out of his store. He also calls Pyrex an “ugly midget”, which makes him furious. Cut to outside the store, the manager has apparently beaten the two out of their store. Jevik realizes he left his wallet in the store, but sees that getting the manager to let them back in would be impossible. With no money and few other options, Pyrex pulls out his keytar and recommends they busk, to which Jevik somewhat-grudgingly complies. The two sound awful, but apparently spend all day trying to rustle up some money with their music. Not until dark do they finally run out of steam, and find that they’ve only received a button and a piece of hair. Pyrex angrily throws his keytar to the ground and steps on it. Suddenly, a man runs by and trips over the keytar, dropping his contents and lying motionless on the ground. A Ta-Matoran shows up shortly after and thanks Jevik and Pyrex for stopping the man, who apparently stole a drum of meat from him. He tells the two that his name is Leresh and that he can give them a place. Letting his role in stopping the thief get to his head, Pyrex immediately agrees. Jevik is more skeptical, and only accepts Leresh’s offer at his continued insistence. , Jevik, and Pyrex]] Back at his apartment, Leresh introduces Jevik and Pyrex to his roommates: Brun and Yeq. The two are very excited at the newcomers’ arrival. Jevik admires the apartment, and Leresh asks how long he and Pyrex have been in Agrav. Pyrex states that they’ve only been there for a couple hours. Surprised, Leresh calls Brun and Yeq over with the proposal that they show Jevik and Pyrex the town. His roommates grudgingly agree, and a montage of pictures taken throughout the day plays out. As the montage ends, Jevik and Onipex stare at each other in an empty field of white. Jevik calls out to his friend, but is shocked when Onipex’s angry reply sounds demonic. Onipex transforms into a terrifying Muaka, with his head exposed in the beast’s mouth. He tells Jevik that he hates him right before the Muaka’s mouth closes. The Muaka proceeds to attack and demolish Jevik which then show he's been having a nightmare and Pyrex proceeds to wake him up. Pyrex tells Jevik that he has gotten used to sharing a bed with Jevik, but Jevik refuses to do so again. The next morning Onipex is seen at work drinking coffee. However much to his distaste the coffee is of poor quality. Onipex overhears a conversation between Pete and another co-worker, which reminds him of Jevik. Pete says many things that sound extremely similar to former quotes Jevik, such as the fact that he can't go to the mall during Christmas time. Onipex is angered and runs away from the two screaming, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Subsequently Jevik, Pyrex, and Leresh are waiting to be served at the The Cafe. Leresh and Pyrex are discussing food, wealth, and beauty while Jevik looks at a bottle of Fierce Muaka, being remembered of his recent dream. Jevik states that he had little sleep last night, and Leresh asks the waitress how long their food will be. Leresh exclaims that he doesn't like eating eggs around his house, and Jevik reveals that he doesn't really like Muaka. Leresh says that he finds the creatures "Majestic". Jevik and Pyrex then continue the conversation by arguing over The Kanohi Stripes. Leresh excuses himself and gives Pyrex the money to pay for their eggs. Jevik questions the reality of Leresh letting them live with him as well as paying for their food. Pyrex then notices Brun talking on the phone nearby, Jevik then goes to talk with him. "TO BE WRITTEN" Characters Major Characters *Jevik *Pyrex *Onipex *Leresh *Brun *Yeq *Krone *Myto Minor Characters *Pev *Pete *Bellini Bros. *Fazan *Pakera *Pakera's Son *Convenience Store Worker Mentioned *Kopak *Katron Voice Actors *Ids5621 *Jampot Animations *iBIONICLE *Mason Brown *Jcomix98 *TheGreenCrusader15 *ChickenBond2 *PandaPod *SEDTheEditor *LarnuuOfMetruNui *CallanLoF *Rabid Radio Trivia *The episode was referred to as "Mistake" during production. *This is the longest episode to date, being a little over twenty minutes in length. *Pete says (almost) the same phrase ("Here's Jevi!", but Jevik said "Here's Jevik!") with the same intonation as Jevik did in episode Christmas, which originally was a reference to The Shining. *The picture hanging in Onipex's cubicle is the title card for Jevik?. * A poster of Gairon can be seen in Leresh's apartment in Yeq's room. *Pyrex mentioned barely appearing in episodes, a reference to the fact that he had been planned to be a far more major character than he eventually ended up being. *There are a few Seinfeld references in this episode in the way Jevik describes Leresh. *During Krone's rant, which is for the most part inaudible due to Onpiex's dialogue, the character recites a 20 second long insult originating from the Cartoon Network series, Samurai Jack. Continuity *This is the first full episode to be a direct sequel, this being a sequel to "Jevik?". *Clips from Episode 1 and Ping Pong are shown during Myto's scene. *In Pete's scene, references to Christmas II, Double Date, Tan, Snow, The Camera Pt 1, Replacement, Episode 1 and Rahi are made. *Jevik tells the cashier "Nobody asked you sir!", similar to how he did the same in Christmas II. *Pyrex is once again referred to as an "ugly midget." *Jevik's reference to Pyrex's butt tattoos refers to the tattoo seen in the episode "Progeny". *Onipex makes reference to "LSD in his coffee", which Jevik brought up in Replacement. *Both Pete and Brun use the term "fantastic individual " , in a similar vein to how Jevik described Onipex to Jessaco in Duel. *The story Onipex is telling to the Bellini Bros. are the events of Episode 1. Goofs * The picture of Onipex and Jevik, Onipex has hanging in his cubicle is actually blank in some shots. * The title card lists the episode title as "Jevik Pt 2", which is incorrect. This is the first episode to have such an error. * Myto's neck is thinner than usual here. * Part of Pyrex's back is removed in several shots. * The coin Leresh gives Jevik and Pyrex is the same piece used to represent food in the flashback of Episode 1. See Also *"Jevik? Pt 2 (original concept)" Category:Episodes Category:Season Two